Saving Ashley Jamison
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Snape/OC. Snape runs into the new girl in school and sees a new side of her. What will happen when he begins to fall in love with her? Will he save her from her self-destructive nature? Will she return his feelings? Does she want to be saved?


Saving Me

By: Shailene Tisdale

Disclaimer:

I do not own Severus Snape or anything relating to Harry Potter. I do, however, own Ashley Jamison.

A Late Night Encounter

A loud clicking could be heard strolling down the hallways at Hogwarts. Severus Snape's head snapped toward the direction the sound came from. Just as he was about to relish the thought of busting a student out past curfew, he was rushed with a combination of disappointment and curiosity. He just silently watched Ashley Jamison strolling down the hallways, looking somewhat different than her usual classroom attire. Her feet were strapped firmly into place inside three inch stilletto heals, a black leather mini-skirt revealed firm, toned, thighs and calves, a magenta halter top reavealed a flat stomach firm enough to bounce a quarter off of, her long blonde hair fell in curled ringlets over her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. Even Professor Snape had to admit that the new seventh year was a rather attractive young woman. _But, why the bloody hell would she dress that way?! She's a beautiful woman! Why would she want to ruin that by dressing like a slut?_ As attractive as it was, Severus couldn't help thinking how trashy she looked.

"Ms. Jamison. Though you may be new to Hogwarts, I'm sure you're no stranger to the concept of a curfew. Might I ask why you find it necessary to wander the halls after said curfew dressed like a slut?" Professor Snape asked through his usual characteristic sneer. Ashley, however seemed to be having none of it. She just rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Unless you're lookin' for a good time-and not a free ride I might add-then what you 'might' do is to just get the hell outta my way. I've had a long busy night and now I would just like to get back to my dorm." Ashley replied, her voice mildly irritated. She made to step past her new potions professor but was thoroughly pissed when he stepped right in front of her, refusing to allow her to pass. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? There's absolutely nothing wrong with me. Though, I would lose the attitude if I were you, Ms. Jamison." Professor Snape sneered. He made to add another scathing remark before he shockingly cut off with a force he wouldn't have previously thought the young blonde before him capable of.

"If you were me?! If you were me, you'd understand the need to do whatever the hell it takes to make a buck! Ya think I like selling myself to your disgusting, sickening Slytherins?! I fucking hate it! But, unlike you, I have _nothing_ beyond Hogwarts. I'm on my own. My parents-the only family I had left-were murdered by you and your fellow death-eaters! Yeah, that's right! I know all about you and your side-action with the death-eaters! I'm completely on my own and I have to do whatever I can to make a buck! I have nothing to go back to or any means of supporting myself! So don't fucking tell me what you would do if you were me!" By the time she had finished she was yelling and on the verge of tears. It was a whole new side of the new seventh year that the potions master had never seen before. He had grown accustomed to the strong independent confident young woman he had seen so much of in his classroom. Here, she was open and vulnerable. It was an intriguing discovery for the potions master. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go shower and try to wash the stench of your alcoholic Slytherins and their pathetic stale sex off of me!"

Ashley took Severus' silence as her cue to leave. She glided past the professor in a manner that seemed impossibly effortless given her choice of footwear. Severus watched her slender form disappear down the hallway as the clicking of her stiletto heels against the cold stone floor fade into silence. Shaking his head, Severus Snape just turned and made his way back to his rooms. Climbing back into bed, Severus' mind was filled with dreams of the seventh year. For some reason, she now consumed his mind entirely. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake her from his head. Then, he was shaken to the core by the most shocking image he'd ever seen in his life.


End file.
